CodeLyoko: Xana's Secret Weapon
by JadedFox23
Summary: This is my first Code Lyoko FanFic. Please R& R.
1. The Escape

A/N: I don not own or associate with anyone who works on _Code Lyoko_. The only character I own is Kya. Enjoy my first _Code Lyoko F.F._

The Escape

"Aelita do you read me?" Jeremy asked adjusting his headset.

"Loud and clear. What's up Jeremy?" She replied while sitting on the floor of one of the towers.

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, everything is quiet here." "Don't you have classes?"

"Not yet, I have a few minutes."

"How's the program coming? Did the information I sent help?"

"It's not done yet, but the information did prove useful."

"I'm glad."

There was a knock on his door. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi walked in and crowded around the computer screen. Jeremy blushed then fixed his glasses.

"Sorry to interrupt you two love birds. We're going to be late for class." Yumi began

"Yeah Einstein needs to amaze our teachers once again." Odd added.

"I'd better go Aelita." Jeremy smiled

"I understand."

As they left Jeremy's room Millie and Tamiya were reporting on something again. Millie held up a picture, but paused when she saw the older kids walking down the hall.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Millie asked

"Here what?" Odd replied scratching his head.

"A girl escaped from a school or someplace for the gifted. The head master says she's physic and very powerful. Plus we also heard that if anyone comes in contact with her use extreme caution." Tamiya began.

"Here's a picture of her." Millie added handing the photo to Jeremy.

"She doesn't seem so dangerous." Jeremy began

"Yeah what harm could a girl my age do?" Yumi asked

The girl was sitting in a small red velvet chair, dressed in all black. Her pale skin complimented her pale blue eyes and short auburn hair.

"She's beautiful." Odd thought to himself

"They say she's capable of anything." Millie continued

"Anything?" Ulrich rolled his eyes

"She can kill someone with her mind." Tamiya whispered.

"Just make sure you watch out for her." They said together.

They walked off in the opposite direction. The group exchanged looks, though Jeremy cleared his throat.

"We'd better keep an eye on her. I mean if we find her. Xana might use her against us." He began.

"You think so? I mean if she's powerful as Millie says, she should be able to ward him off." Odd interrupted.

"Maybe, though Xana is probably just as strong." Yumi continued

"If anything comes up I'll contact Aelita. Keep your phones on." Jeremy ordered.

"Right." They all replied.


	2. Control

Control

She sat against a large oak tree in the park. Her face was buried within her hands as she breathed heavily.

"Relax... don't lose it... fight it." She thought to herself

Gradually she lifted her head and sighed. She then wiped the sweat off her forehead, while a cool breeze blew through her short auburn hair. Tears formed in her pale blue eyes. One tear ran down her pale cheek and onto the blue scrubs she wore.

Flash Back

"The sunlight shined upon the white walls of a small bedroom. She sat upon her bed, while an older man sat across from her.

"Now Kya I want you to focus on these blocks I'm holding. Then levitate them making a circle." He began

"Why?" She asked

"It's to help you learn control over yourself and powers."

"Ok here goes."

She did as instructed and the man smiled. Suddenly the blocks fell onto the floor, she gasped.

"Don't worry Kya. You'll improve with time."

"No... get away from me!"

Her eyes were on him and suddenly his chair moved right across the room. He got to his feet and tried to comfort her.

"Go away!"

A small blue barrier surrounded her and he tried to reach through, but was shocked. She looked up at him while tears ran down her face.

End Flash Back

Hours passed and she found herself in front of the Kadic High School. Students were hanging out in the courtyard. As she looked in, she couldn't help but stare at how everyone appeared so happy.

"It must be nice to have friends." She thought.

"Hey what are you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked

She turned to see Odd standing against the entrance to the school. At first she gasped and levitated into the air, but hit the ground hard.

"Don't scare me like that." She said nervously

"Sorry." Odd sighed; "So what are you doing out here?"

"I just... moved back here. It's been a long time since I've seen Kadic."

"Where did you live before?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm Kya by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odd."

"Like wise Odd. Are those your friends over there? They seem to be looking over here."

"Yeah why don't you come over and meet them?"

"Sure, hang on."

She took off her blue top and pulled down a white t-shirt with a black star on the front. Odd then led her into the school yard and up to his friends. While they walked Kya began to feel weird and stared at a tree branch, it snapped off and landed at her feet.

"That was weird." Odd commented

"Yeah it was." Kya replied with a smile

"Guys this is Kya. Kya these are my friends Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich." Odd began pointing to each one of his friends.

"Nice to meet you all." Kya held out her hand

"Same here Kya." They all replied shaking her hand.

"So where are you from?" Jeremy asked

"I used to live here, but then moved. I just came back today and it feels good to be home." Kya replied.

"Welcome home." Yumi bowed her head.

"Look out, here comes Sissy and her friends." Odd whispered.

They all turned to see Sissy and her two friends Herb and Nicholas walking up to them. Sissy stared at Kya and her jaw dropped.

"You can't let me hang out with you, but then you decide to let this girl in?" She whined

"At least she doesn't stalk someone in particular almost everyday." Odd laughed

"When are you going to get it through your head?" Ulrich asked

"Not for a while, it's probably so thick it'll take years." Odd chimed in again.

"What does she have that I don't?" Sissy asked looking Kya up and down.

"Something you'll never have. A heart." Kya stepped forward; "Now get out of here."

"Or what miss wannabe?" She sneered

Kya stared at Sissy and she levitated her off the ground. She screamed and then Kya let her hit the ground and slide a few feet away from them. Sissy got to her feet and ran off, with Herb and Nicholas right behind her. Everyone looked at her and she suddenly felt a strange feeling coming over her. She fell to the ground putting her hands over her ears, trying to block something from entering her ears.

"Are you ok Kya?" Odd asked holding out his hand to her

Slowly she let her hands down and then saw him smiling down at her. She took his hand into hers and he helped her back on her feet.

"I just don't know what came over me." She sighed; "Maybe I should go."

"No we'd like you to stay. Don't worry about Sissy." He replied

"You don't have to put up with her everyday." Ulrich added

"We'd better go guys, promised Aelita we'd meet her later." Jeremy began

"Kya would you like to come with us." Yumi asked

"Sure."


	3. Xana Attacks

Xana's Secret Weapon

When they came into the abandoned factory, Kya looked all around seeing old machines that haven't been used in years. Odd took her by the hand as the others grabbed a rope and swung down onto the first floor.

"Odd what is this place?" She asked

"Can you keep a secret Kya? I mean you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about what you're going to see." He replied.

"I promise."

"About a year ago, when I first met the guys we discovered this old factory. Then we met Aelita who lives inside a virtual world called Lyoko, plus there's Xana. He's an evil computer set on destroying the real world, virtual world, and Aelita. Luckily Jeremy figured out how to work the super calculator, which is a huge computer that allows Yumi, Ulrich, and I be transferred in Lyoko."

She suddenly blocked out his talking and began to feel strange. At first it felt weird, but then Xana's eye appeared on her forehead.

"It's time to go Odd..." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

He stared at her, while her eyes rolled into the back of his head. She levitated into the air and focused on Odd. He stood there scared, but then took the rope into his hands and swung down on the floor. Kya went after him aiming small objects at him, but he dodged them all and was able to make it into the elevator. The doors slowly closed and he felt the car move down to the lab.

Meanwhile Jeremy had started up the super calculator and waited to make contact with Aelita. On Lyoko Aelita was running through the forest from a small army of block monsters, while following pulsations that appeared all around her. Finally she hid behind a tree and sat down.

"Aelita do you hear me?" Jeremy asked

"Jeremy, Xana has woken up and activated a tower. Has anything strange happened in your world?" She replied.

"No, that's the strange part. Usually we would have spotted something."

"Guys, Xana took control of Kya! She's going crazy and looking for us up there." Odd shouted running out of the elevator.

"Wait a minute that means Kya is the girl who escaped from that school." Yumi gasped.

"Odd! Help me!" Kya screamed

"Yumi and Ulrich get down to the scanners. Odd go back up there and help Kya, maybe you could snap her out of Xana's control." Jeremy commanded.

Odd took the elevator back up to the main floor, where he found Kya laying on the ground breathing heavily. He ran over and knelt down beside her, as her eyes slowly opened to see him smiling down at her.

"Odd something or someone's in my head. It took all of my strength to get rid of it. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Don't worry Kya, come on I'll take you down to Jeremy."

He sat her up and hugged her tightly, while she held onto him tightly. Elsewhere, Yumi and Ulrich entered the scanners as Jeremy prepared for them to be transferred.

"Yumi, Ulrich, you're going to the forest. Aelita will be waiting for you."

"Transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

They appeared in the forest region and saw Aelita standing behind a rock. She turned and ran over to them, but then the block monsters appeared.

"Looks like another one of Xana's many welcoming committees." Yumi sighed; "Get out of the way Aelita."

Lasers shot out from the blocks and Yumi and Ulrich drew their weapons. Both of them blocked the attacks, but then made their move. Yumi threw her fan and made a direct hit and destroyed one monster.

"Yumi get Aelita to the tower. I'll take care of this last monster." Ulrich turned to the girls.

"Come on Aelita." Yumi ordered taking Aelita by the hand

They approach the tower and looked back to see Ulrich destroying the last monster. He ran up to them and Aelita entered the tower. She slowly walked in and then rose into the air onto another platform where she began to deactivate the tower.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy commanded

"What's happening Odd it looks like time froze?" Kya asked

"We're taking a trip into the past. Ready?" Odd replied

"Yes."


	4. Meeting Aelita

Meeting Aelita

Hours passed and she found herself in front of the Kadic High School. Students were hanging out in the courtyard. As she looked in, she couldn't help but stare at how everyone appeared so happy.

"It must be nice to have friends." She thought.

"Hey what are you doing out here all alone?" A voice asked

She turned to see Odd standing against the entrance to the school. At first she gasped and levitated into the air, but hit the ground hard.

"Don't scare me like that." She said nervously

"Sorry." Odd sighed; "So what are you doing out here?"

"I just... moved back here. It's been a long time since I've seen Kadic."

"Where did you live before?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'm Kya by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Odd."

"Like wise Odd. Are those your friends over there? They seem to be looking over here."

"Yeah why don't you come over and meet them?"

"Sure, hang on."

She took off her blue top and pulled down a white t-shirt with a black star on the front. Odd then led her into the school yard and up to his friends. While they walked Kya began to feel weird and stared at a tree branch, it snapped off and landed at her feet.

"That was weird." Odd commented

"Yeah it was." Kya replied with a smile

"Guys this is Kya. Kya these are my friends Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich." Odd began pointing to each one of his friends.

"Nice to meet you all." Kya held out her hand

"Same here Kya." They all replied shaking her hand.

"So where are you from?" Jeremy asked

"I used to live here, but then moved. I just came back today and it feels good to be home." Kya replied.

"Welcome home." Yumi bowed her head.

"Look out, here comes Sissy and her friends." Odd whispered.

They all turned to see Sissy and her two friends Herb and Nicholas walking up to them. Sissy stared at Kya and her jaw dropped.

"You can't let me hang out with you, but then you decide to let this girl in?" She whined

"At least she doesn't stalk someone in particular almost everyday." Odd laughed

"When are you going to get it through your head?" Ulrich asked

"Not for a while, it's probably so thick it'll take years." Odd chimed in again.

"What does she have that I don't?" Sissy asked looking Kya up and down.

"Something you'll never have, a personality." Kya stepped forward; "Now get out of here."

"Or what you wannabe?" She sneered

Kya stared at Sissy and she levitated her off the ground. She screamed and then Kya let her hit the ground and slide a few feet away from them. Sissy got to her feet and ran off, with Herb and Nicholas right behind her. Everyone looked at her and she suddenly felt a strange feeling coming over her. She fell to the ground putting her hands over her ears, trying to block something from entering her ears.

"Are you ok Kya?" Odd asked holding out his hand to her

Slowly she let her hands down and then saw him smiling down at her. She took his hand into hers and he helped her back on her feet.

"I just don't know what came over me." She sighed; "Maybe I should go."

"No we'd like you to stay. Don't worry about Sissy." He replied

"You don't have to put up with her everyday." Ulrich added

"We'd better go guys, promised Aelita we'd meet her later." Jeremy began

"Kya would you like to come with us." Yumi asked

"Sure."

While they walked into the park, Odd lifted the manhole cover and everyone started climbing down. Kya followed them and soon they each grabbed a skateboard and Jeremy got on his scooter.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Yumi whispered to Jeremy

"If we introduce her to Aelita, I'm sure she'll be able to help us. Besides she seems to be very powerful and Lyoko might be able to unlock her true potential." Jeremy replied

"Odd where are we going?" Kya asked pulling up beside him

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about what you're going to see." He began slowly.

"I promise never to tell anyone." She smiled

They came to another latter; Ulrich started climbing and uncovered the manhole. Soon each of them climbed up and out, then walked into the factory. Each of them grabbed a rope and swung down onto the bottom floor. Kya watched everyone, but levitated into the air and landed on her feet, while the others entered the elevator. She followed them inside and watched as the doors slowly closed and started moving. The doors opened once again and Jeremy took his seat at the super calculator.

"What is this place?" Kya asked

"This is the lab and that's the super calculator. Jeremy uses it to transfer Yumi, Ulrich, and I into a virtual world called Lyoko. That's where our friend Aelita lives and our enemy named Xana. Xana is a computer that takes over things in our world, when that he attacks a tower on Lyoko is activated. We go in and help Aelita deactivate it." Odd replied.

"Does Aelita ever come here?"

"She did for one day, but had to go back. Xana had implanted a virus and if we try to shut him down, Aelita will die. So I'm working on a anti-virus program to bring her here permanently, even though she could come here for a couple of hours." Jeremy continued; "Aelita can you hear me?"

Aelita appeared on the screen and waved to everyone. Jeremy signaled Kya to come and join the rest of the group. She looked up and saw a young girl, pink hair, green eyes, and pale skin staring back at her. They exchanged smiles, but then Jeremy began to introduce Aelita to Kya.

"Kya this is Aelita. Aelita this is Kya." Jeremy began

"It's nice to meet you Kya." Aelita replied

"Same here Aelita. So what is it like on Lyoko?"

"Right now things are pretty quiet. Do you think I could come meet Kya in person Jeremy?"

"I don't see why not. I'll leave the scan on incase Xana activates a tower." Jeremy blushed; "Though while I'm doing that, I'll program a character for Kya."

He started typing and began the program to devirtualize Aelita. Slowly he turned to Odd and Kya.

"Why don't you two head to the scanners and meet her." He suggested

"Sure, we'll be right back." Odd smiled


	5. The First Trip

The First Trip 

Jeremy began running the program to bring Aelita to the real world. Odd and Kya took the elevator down to the scanners. The doors opened, while a grinding noise escaped from one of the scanners. They walked over to it and watched as the doors opened and Aelita appeared looking like everyone else. She smiled and extended her hand out to Kya and they shook hands.

"Let's get back upstairs, everyone, especially Jeremy is waiting to see you." Odd laughed.

Aelita blushed as they walked back into the elevator and headed back up. Odd turned to Kya and gave her a signal, not to ask about it. She just smirked at him and then kept a straight face when she looked over at Aelita.

"I don't understand. What's the deal between you and Jeremy Aelita?" She asked

"Jeremy and I, we're very close that's all." Aelita replied slowly.

"It's like a never ending soap opera between these two." Odd sighed; "He's been working like a dog on that anti-virus."

"I'm sure he'll be able to do it. I have faith in him." Aelita interrupted.

The doors slowly opened to the super computer and Jeremy's chair rotated around slowly to see Aelita with Kya and Odd.

"Hello everyone." Aelita waved

"Hey Aelita how are you?" Jeremy asked

"I'm fine Jeremy. How are the rest of you?"

"We're ok, but let's get out of here. If we don't were all going to look like Yumi!" Odd laughed.

"Very funny Odd." Ulrich and Yum said together.

They all made their way onto the elevator and rode it back upstairs. As they left the factory, Kya looked up at the sky to see two birds flying towards the sunset. Odd turned to see her smiling and feeling the wind blowing through her hair.

"So what are we going to do tonight Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"I thought we could take a walk, just you and me." Jeremy replied slowly

"You two go and have fun. Aelita doesn't have much time." Yumi interrupted.

Jeremy and Aelita walked ahead and left the others walking towards Yumi's house. As they stopped out front each of them exchanged confused looks.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kya sighed

"Kya, do you have to be home at any specific time?" Odd asked

"To be honest I don't have a place to call home?" She stared down at the ground

"Where are your parents?" Yumi asked

"I don't remember." Shaking her head

"You're welcome to stay her tonight." Yumi continued

"Thanks Yumi."

"Uh... Kya?" Odd tapped her on the shoulder

"Yeah Odd?" Slowly turning towards him

"Would you want to come out with me to a movie?" He asked nervously

"I'd like that." Smiling

He took her hand into his and they started walking down the street. Yumi and Ulrich stood in silence until Yumi looked up at him.

"I'd better go to. I promised my mom I'd help her with something." She began

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later when Jeremy and Aelita come back." He replied

She turned and waved while she walked up to her front door and walked inside. He started walking back towards Kadic and ended up in his dorm room. When he walked in he sat down at his desk. He opened the top draw and took out a piece of paper and began writing.

"Dear Yumi..." He said out loud.

His eyes stared at the same two words for hours until his cell phone rang. Jeremy's number flashed on the screen as he picked up.

"Ulrich, Xana's monsters are after Kya. Odd and Kya are making a run for the factory; Yumi is already on her way, so meet at the factory." Jeremy began

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up the phone and ran out of the room to meet everyone at the factory. Outside the factory, Kya and Odd, met up with Jeremy and Aelita. They all went inside and straight into the elevator. Jeremy got off at the lab, while the others went down to the scanners. His chair slowly rotated around to the screen and he began a scan of Lyoko's towers.

"Aelita, Odd, you're going to the mountain region." Jeremy began

"What about Kya?" Odd asked

"She's going too. Kya you're now have a character on Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"So what do I have to do?" Kya asked

"Step inside one of the scanners. The doors will shut and you'll be virtualized into Lyoko. There you'll have 100 life points, making sure that the monsters don't hit you or you'll lose life points and be brought back here. Just use you're powers against them, you should be ok." Jeremy continued

"Ok, I'm ready." Kya nodded.

"Transfer Odd, transfer Aelita, transfer Kya. Scanner Odd, scanner Aelita, scanner Kya. Virtualization."

Each of them slowly virtualized into the mountain region and started looking for the tower. Odd turned to Kya who was levitating off the ground and his jaw dropped. Kya wore a black kimono tied with red ribbon, shorts underneath, and a pair of black shoes. A star was tattooed near her right eye as she levitated into the air.

"Kya..." He mumbled

"Odd look out Xana's monsters!" Aelita yelled.

Three crab monsters appeared shooting their lasers at them. Aelita jumped out of the way while Odd was suddenly in the line of fire. As they aimed and fired, the lasers were reflected. He turned to see Kya had created a force field around them; she smiled and then landed back on the ground.

"Let's go." Odd said; "Laser arrow."

He fired an arrow off and made a direct hit, while Kya went after the other monsters. She rose into the air and slowly the monster also rose into the air. Suddenly Kya sent it soaring into the sky and back down onto the ground with a great force, destroying it.

"Nice job guys. The tower isn't to far from you, but keep a look out for anymore monsters." Jeremy began.

"Which way do we go?" Kya asked

"Start heading north, the tower isn't too far." Jeremy replied

"Let's go." Odd nodded.

Back in the real world Ulrich and Yumi met up at the park, near the manhole. She bent down and removed the cover, then started climbing down the latter. Ulrich followed her as they came into the sewers. Both of them grabbed a skateboard and made their way towards the factory.

They came to the manhole and climbed up the latter. Ulrich pushed the cover to the side and lifted himself onto the concrete driveway outside the factory. He helped Yumi out, and then ran inside.

"Odd, Kya, hornets are right outside the tower." Jeremy began looking at the screen.

"Kya look out! Laser arrow." Odd shouted as he saw a hornet aiming its laser at Kya.

She turned and saw Odd get hit. He fell onto the ground and slowly got to his feet. Kya saw the hornets coming around again. Slowly she rose into the air and created a force shield around her. The lasers fired, but were reflected; though Kya used the shield's energy to destroy all the hornets. Aelita watched as Kya landed back on her feet, though she was breathing heavily. She knelt beside her and gasped to see Xana's eye appear on Kya's forehead.

"Jeremy something is wrong with Kya. Xana's taken over her again." Aelita began

"She's probably not strong enough to keep him away. Odd get Aelita to the tower now, hurry before Kya gets up." Jeremy commanded.

"Come on Aelita." Odd said taking Aelita's hand

They started running towards the tower, but then suddenly felt as if they stopped running. Slowly Kya appeared in front of them and created a fore shield around them. Kya smiled and watched as Odd tried to brake free.

"Aelita! Odd! What's happening!" Jeremy called

"Jeremy what's happening?" A voice asked

"Ulrich, Yumi, you two have to get to Lyoko now. Xana has taken over Kya's mind again and I've lost contact with Aelita and Odd." He began

"Ok, let's go." Yumi replied.

They walked over to the elevator and went down to the scanners. As they walked in Jeremy began preparing the transfer.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich. Virtualization."

As Ulrich and Yumi landed in the mountain region, they saw a large blue energy ball a few feet away from the tower. Both ran towards it, but Kya appeared landing in front of them.

"Kya get out of the way!" Yumi shouted throwing her fan

Kya held up her hand and stopped the fan from even making a scratch. Suddenly it was sent right back at Yumi and she used her psychic powers to cause the fan to fall onto the ground.

"Triplicate! Yumi go and try to free Odd and Aelita, I'll deal with Kya." Ulrich commanded

"What's going on Yumi?" Jeremy asked

"It looks like a guardian. Odd and Aelita are inside unconscious." Yumi replied

"Give me a few minutes. I might be able to do something here to free them. Go and help Ulrich." He continued

"Right."

She spun around and saw Ulrich being flung onto the ground. He slowly got up and saw Yumi step in front of him. Kya looked at them and smiled as she levitated a rock off the ground and aimed it right at them.

"Kya we're your friends. Why do you want to hurt us?" Yumi asked

"You all must die!" She hissed

"Please Kya, listen to me. I know you don't want to do this, you have to fight Xana."

"Die!"

The rock came straight at them until it veered off to the right. She collapsed to the ground and began to devirtualize. Suddenly the guardian disappeared; Odd and Aelita got to their feet and looked to see Yumi and Odd.

"What happened? Where's Kya?" Odd asked

"She was devirtualized back to Jeremy. We can't trust her anymore." Yumi replied

"Guys come on, Kya is a good person. We just have to figure a way to stop Xana from taking over her mind." He protested.

"It's not that easy." Aelita sighed.

"She's right odd, but we'll talk about this later. Aelita has to get to the tower, now." Jeremy added.

"Let's go." Yumi said

They ran towards the tower and watched Aelita walk inside. She stepped onto the first platform, as it lit up beneath her. Slowly she rose into the air and landed on another platform. The screen appeared in front of her and she touched it "Aelita" printed onto it and suddenly the tower was deactivated.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy commanded.


	6. Memories Return

Memories Return 

She sat in a tree outside of Kadic and stared into the sunset. The sky was changing colors from blue to purple and a hint of orange. Birds flew overhead; until she looked down to see Odd standing at the foot of the tree. Slowly she turned the other way and faced the city.

"Kya..." He called

"Go away Odd." She replied

"Come on Kya I just want to talk. Please?"

"Ok."

He suddenly levitated into the air and found himself sitting beside her. She turned to face him, while tears rolled down her cheeks. As he reached into his pocket, he handed her a tissue.

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye to Aelita?"

"I no longer want to hurt you or anyone else. I've caused too much trouble and with Xana constantly taking over my mind, I thought it would be better if I left."

"Kya do remember anything before you met us?"

"No, it's all a blank."

"Can you try?"

"I could, but if anything happens to me..."

"I won't."

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Voices began to fill the space around her and a blurry vision appeared of her old room. She saw herself lying in bed, hooked to a ventilator and doctors standing around her bed.

"What's her condition doctor?" A woman asked coming into the room

"Right now she's stable. We did a scan of her body and discovered unusual brain wave activity. My best suggestion is to keep her here for observation; we'll be further investigating the cause of her brain waves."

"Doctor our daughter has psychic powers. She was born with them. Ever since she was little she made things happen all around the house. When neighbors asked if everything was ok, we'd cover up her accidents with a lie. Is there anything you could do for her?"

A man interrupted coming up behind the woman.

"As I mentioned before we'll keep her here. Though I might be able to give you the name of a place where she can get the proper attention she needs. I'll be right back."

Screams suddenly entered the space and she saw her house burning down to the ground. She saw herself walking out without a scratch and smiling as a fire truck pulled up in front of the house.

"Do you know how this happened?" A fireman ran up to her while others attended to the fire.

"They're dead... he killed them and I helped. No! No!" She cried

She collapsed to the ground and began crying. The fireman knelt down beside her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok."

"No!"

Her eyes opened and she saw Odd holding her hand tightly. She looked down at the ground and watched as two tears fell onto the ground.

"Xana killed my parents, with my help. I was responsible for their death." She whispered

"Kya..." Odd sighed

"As long as Xana has control over me he can do anything. I'll just be his puppet. Isn't there a way I can get him out of my mind?"

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To see Jeremy and Aelita. There has to be some way to use the scanners to get Xana out of your mind."

"It's impossible, it's not that easy."

"Trust me, if anyone can figure this out it's those two. Can you levitate over to the factory?"

"I can try, but I've never taken anyone else with me."


	7. The Search

The Search 

"Are you ok Odd?" Kya asked looking over at him

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied

He looked down at the city below him and felt amazed. She increased her speed as they flew through some clouds. They faced each other and slowly hugged. As they pushed back Kya leaned it and kissed Odd's soft lips.

"What was that for?" He asked nervously

"For believing in me. How much further to the factory?" She whispered.

"Let's get a closer look."

Suddenly they found themselves right over the factory. He laughed and pointed to the ground. They landed right at the entrance, and then ran inside.

As the elevator doors opened into the lab, Jeremy sat at the computer typing away.

"Jeremy do you think you've finally created an anti-virus?" Aelita asked

"Hold on, let me do a test run." He replied

It became silent as Jeremy watched the screen like a hawk as it scanned an image of Aelita. A green exclamation point appeared and Jeremy sat back in amazement.

"Aelita! We've done it! You're coming back for good tonight." Jeremy cried

"Oh Jeremy I'm so happy!"

"Hey you two. I know we should be celebrating, though we've got another pr for you to solve. Do you think this program could work on Kya? I mean is there a way we can find Xana within her body?" Odd interrupted.

"Aelita?" Jeremy asked

"There is a program that can be connected to the scanners. It should be able to pin point where Xana is. Kya head down to the scanner." Aelita replied

She stepped into the elevator and headed down, while Jeremy and Odd watched the screen change.

"Now, Jeremy here are the instructions to operate this program. Once Kya is inside you'll be able to scan for any trace of Xana." Aelita continued as a document appeared on the screen.

Jeremy started typing bringing an image of Kya's Lyoko character next to Aelita's instructions. He fixed his headset and then turned to Odd.

"I hope this works." He began

"Me too." Odd sighed

"Kya step into the scanner and we'll begin the program." Jeremy instructed

"Ok, I'm inside." She replied

"Let the scan begin."

They waited patiently until the scan came back showing Xana's monster was deep within Kya's brain.

"Xana implanted a monster inside her. Aelita do you think the anti-virus program would work on her too?" Jeremy asked

"It should, but I'm ready when you are." Aelita replied happily

"Odd call Ulrich and Yumi. Tell them Aelita is coming home for good." Jeremy turned to Odd.

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded

Kya came out of the scanner and looked to see Odd standing in the elevator.

She stared at the floor, but then noticed he put his arm around her.

"Am I going to be ok?" She asked

"Jeremy and Aelita think the anti-virus program should work on you too. Don't worry Xana will soon be a thing of the past." He replied

"I... Odd please get away."

"What's the matter? Kya?"

She broke away from him and he suddenly saw Xana's eye appear on her forehead. He grabbed her by the hand and threw her into the elevator.

"Odd what's going on down there? I heard a thud." Jeremy asked

"Looks like Xana isn't giving up Kya so easily. She's in the elevator, but I'm not sure how long it'll hold her. Did Aelita notice anything on Lyoko?"

"Xana activated another tower. It's being guarded by all his monsters and isn't going to surrender without one last fight."

"Odd! Die!"

Suddenly the elevator doors blew off in a large puff of smoke. A blue light entered the room and Kya appeared with wings, floating right over Odd. He stared at her as she looked down at him, while Xana's eye glowed on her forehead.

"Kya... what are you?"

"Xana's ultimate weapon ... now you humans must prepare to die!"

"Fight it Kya I know you don't want to do this."


	8. The Final Battle

The Final Battle

Elsewhere Yumi and Ulrich laid around Ulrich's dorm room. She laid her head on his lap, while staring up at him.

"Do you think Aelita and Kya told Jeremy and Odd?" Yumi asked

"Probably not, I think they want us to tell them ourselves." He replied

"What makes you saw that?"

"Just a feeling I guess."

Suddenly she felt something tickle her back and she sat up to see Ulrich reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. A concerned look appeared on his face as he hung up and turned to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Xana activated another tower. Kya has become some angel of destruction and we need to get to Lyoko."

"Kya must have planned this."

"We won't know for sure. Let's go."

Back at the factory, Kya floated over Odd as he slowly walked backwards to a scanner. She suddenly smiled and crated a small blue energy sphere in her hand.

"Odd you have to get into the scanner now, Aelita is in trouble." Jeremy called.

"Hang on Jeremy. Kya listen to me I know you don't want to do this. You have to fight Xana and come to Lyoko with me to save Aelita." Odd continued

"It's time to die human!" Kya whispered

She created a sphere of blue energy and threw it towards Odd. Suddenly Yumi and Ulrich climbed down the latter and Yumi used her powers to pull Odd out of the way. She also sent the energy sphere back at Kya. Kya stared at it and suddenly it vanished.

"Everyone into the scanners now!" Jeremy commanded.

"Odd we have to go. Aelita needs us now." Ulrich said helping Odd to his feet.

"I won't leave Kya. She needs me right now, you tow go ahead I'll take care of her." Odd replied.

"Let him stay." Yumi said getting into one of the scanners.

"Fine."

Ulrich entered another scanner and Jeremy started the virtualization program. As he brought up Yumi's and Ulrich's characters the scanners began to hum.

"Transfer Yumi, transfer Ulrich. Scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, virtualization." Jeremy commanded

They appeared in the desert region and saw Aelita hiding behind a large rock. She turned to see them and ran up to them.

"They tower is south of here. Xana has all of his monsters patrolling the region so we have to be careful. Where's Odd?" She began.

"He stayed back with Kya." Yumi replied

"I hope she's ok." Aelita continued; "Come on we have to get to the tower."

Back in the real world, Kya created a sword of blue energy in her hand and flew after Odd. He ran all around the scanners, but suddenly she had him trapped. She smiled and held the sword right at his neck.

"You thought you were going to win? It's hopeless to think I'll give this human up." Kya whispered.

"Kya come on snap out of it." He replied

He saw an open scanner and quickly pushed her into it. The doors shut and Odd climbed into another. Jeremy scratched his head until he saw Kya and Odd were in the scanners.

"Odd what are you doing?" Jeremy asked

"Transfer us to Lyoko. Trust me Einstein." Odd replied

"All right, but you're taking a big risk. Transfer Odd, transfer Kya; scanner Odd, scanner Kya, virtualization."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita looked up to see Kya and Odd appear. Kya rose into the air and still looked like she did before.

"Why did you bring her here?" Ulrich asked

"I know what I'm doing. Let's just get to the tower." Odd replied.

They started running towards the tower and Kya flew after them. She created her spheres and started making an aerial attack. Luckily they missed them and approached the tower. Crabs, hornets, spheres surrounded the tower and they stopped a few feet away from them.

"Ready? Let's go!" Ulrich cried

Each one of them started fighting a different monster. Kya continued her aerial attacks until she saw Odd fall to the ground after dodging a crab's laser. He slowly got to his feet and looked up at Kya. A tear ran down her cheek and suddenly Xana's eye began to fade away.

"Odd are you ok?" She asked landing beside him

"I'm fine, but what about you?" He replied

"I was able to ward of Xana for a little bit, but you must get Aelita to the tower. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of the rest of these monsters with Xana's powers."

"Odd come on we've got them on the run. Cover us while Aelita enters the tower."

"Go."

"Kya..."

He turned and ran after his friends as he watched Aelita enter the tower. She walked inside and he looked back to see her destroying all the monsters, but suddenly they all disappeared. She rose into the air and a white light surrounded her, and then she disappeared.

"Don't worry about me..." Her voice echoed

"Kya!"

Aelita had finished deactivating the tower, he and his friends returned to the real world. Jeremy watched Kya disappear and gasped.

"Return to the past now." He called


	9. Reunited

Reunited 

"Xana we finally meet face to face. You're just a computer how could you learn anything about the real world?" Kya asked

"You humans are all alike. I see and hear everything to gather information about your world. Why did you come here my apprentice?" A voice replied

"I've come to destroy you. I will no longer allow you to use me against my friends. I'm not alone anymore."

"Kya you were always alone. I gave you powers beyond your comprehension and you've become invincible. Why give it all up?"

"Like I said before I'm not alone anymore. You can't control me!"

"What are you doing? Stop! No!"

"This is for Odd and my friends!"

She created a large energy sphere around her. Electricity surrounded it and suddenly she forced it upon Xana's eye that glowed before her. She fell unconscious and disappeared, ending back on Lyoko. Aelita was sitting upon a large rock when a bright star shot from the sky and landed a few feet away from her. The ground shook and a large pink flower emerged from the ground and opened, with Kya lying inside. She climbed off the rock and ran over to Kya. Slowly she inspected it and noticed Kya looked different as she opened her eyes and saw Aelita.

"Aelita? Is everything ok? Did you deactivate the tower?" She asked

"You won for us. I deactivated the tower, but we didn't know what happened to you." Aelita replied with a smile

"I faced Xana in another dimension. I used all the powers he gave me against him. He's no longer a threat to us anymore."

"Everyone is going to be happy that you're ok. Especially Odd he hasn't been the same after that last battle. I have to contact Jeremy soon, come with me."

"Aelita do you read me?" Jeremy called

"Here sit down and close you're eyes." Aelita whispered to Kya; "Loud and clear Jeremy, what's up?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything is ok." He began

"Everything is quiet here. Xana is sleeping for good and won't threaten Lyoko or your world again."

"Hello Jeremy." Kya interrupted.

"Kya? But how did you… I can't believe you're alive." He gasped

"It was thanks to Kya that she defeated Xana. Jeremy she has a good heart." Aelita continued.

"Jeremy I know that we got off to a rough start. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused. I hope you can forgive me." Kya added.

"I forgive you. Odd was telling the truth after all, maybe we just didn't you give much of a chance. I'm sorry." He replied

"It's ok, but how is Odd?" Kya asked

"He hasn't been the same. For weeks he's been so depressed that teachers have been concerned. Every time we try to help him out, he pushes us away." Jeremy replied.

"Do you think that maybe you could use the anti-virus now? We're both anxious to come back." Aelita asked

"Of course. I'll just call everyone; have them come straight to the factory. Just give me a few minutes." Jeremy replied

"Ready to go home?" Aelita turned to Kya

"Yeah." Kya smiled

"Ok, both of you just need to find a tower. Once you're inside Aelita will show you what to do Kya." Jeremy began

"Right." Both replied.

Yumi and Ulrich laid around Ulrich's dorm room. She laid her head on his lap, while staring up at him.

"Do you think Aelita and Kya told Jeremy and Odd?" Yumi asked

"Probably not, I think they want us to tell them ourselves." He replied

"What makes you saw that?"

"Just a feeling I guess."

"I can only imagine what they're going to say."

"It's about time. That's what they'll say."

"Another feeling?"

"Yeah."

She felt something tickle her back and she sat up to see Ulrich reaching into his pocket and taking out his phone. A smile appeared on his face as he hung up and looked at her.

"What's up?" She asked

"Jeremy is bringing Aelita back. Plus he found Kya and she's ok. He said that she defeated Xana. He had given her power, but she used it against him. We have to find Odd and bring him to the factory. Plus we owe an apology to Kya for not really giving her much of a chance." He replied

"I guess we were judgmental. I can't believe she did that for us."

"C'mon we have to find Odd."

"I know where he is."

They left the room and headed outside to the tree in the courtyard. Odd sat in it staring into space, but looked down to see Yumi and Ulrich standing at the foot of the tree. He sighed as they stared up at him.

"Odd please come down from there. Jeremy just called and he wants us to come to the factory. Aelita is coming back for good, you're her friend too." Yumi called

"Yeah she would want you to be there." Ulrich added

"You're right, let's go." Odd replied jumping down from the tree

As they left the school and headed into the park, Odd could still replay what happened on Lyoko. He saw Kya fighting off Xana's monsters and then disappearing into thin air. Why couldn't he have saved her? He could have done something.

"_Don't worry about me._" She whispered

"_Kya…_" He shouted.

"Odd were here, let's go." A voice called

He looked up to see Yumi and Ulrich standing in the elevator. As he walked inside the doors shut and headed down to the lab. Jeremy looked from around his screen as they came inside. He noticed they brought Odd and seemed very pleased.

"Finally you're all here. Aelita is already inside a tower and will be finally coming back to the real world. Why don't you all head down to the scanners." He began

"Ok, let's go." Yumi replied.

When they came down to the scanners, one had already begun to hum. The doors opened and Aelita walked out smiling. They all ran over to her and hugged her, but then Jeremy appeared holding a flower in his hand.

"Welcome back Aelita. This is for you." He smiled handing her the flower.

"Thank you Jeremy. It feels good to be back in a world that I can feel things." She replied smelling the sweet fragrance; "Jeremy? Why is that other scanner humming all of a sudden?"

They turned to see another scanner had been activated and the doors opened. A bright light filled the room, but faded away as Kya walked out. She wore a white short-sleeved dress and looked at everyone in amazement. Odd's jaw dropped again and looked over at Jeremy and Aelita.

"I think we'd better leave these two alone." Aelita suggested

"Good idea. We'll meet you at Yumi's house ok Odd? Kya?" Ulrich added

"Yeah sure." Odd replied.

It became silent as everyone left. They stood facing each other not saying anything until Kya ran into Odd's arms and held him tightly. Tears ran down her cheeks staining his shirt, but she felt his arms around her.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a scare. Don't worry I promise that I won't do anything like that again." She replied

"What happened after you disappeared from Lyoko?"

"Xana and I battled, just the two of us. He had given me power before I met any of you, because I felt so alone. My anger fueled my powers and Xana promised that everything would work out in the end. It wasn't until I met you and you're friends… Xana was wrong and a computer doesn't understand human emotions. That's when I used all the powers he'd given me against him. Now he sleeps forever, never to threaten the world or Lyoko again."

"I'm just happy you're ok."

"Same here."

She looked up into his eyes and kissed him. Slowly they pushed back and blushed, but then he took her hand and led her into the elevator.

"So I guess we're going to Yumi's house?" She asked

"Yeah we threw a party in honor of Aelita coming home, plus you too." He replied.

"I can't wait."


	10. A Seminormal life

A Semi- normal Life 

"Kya did you sleep ok last night?" Yumi asked

Yumi, Kya, and Aelita were all walking to school when Yumi noticed Kya looked like a zombie. Kya slowly looked over at Yumi and smiled, but then stared down at the ground.

"I had a vision last night. Bright lights and a man or army were looking for me. Something is coming to find me and I don't know what it is." She replied slowly

"Did you recognize this man or army?" Aelita asked

"Sort of, they all wore the symbol of the school I escaped from. Though it doesn't make sense, what would they want with me?"

"After you escaped they probably want to take you back. Do you want to go back?" Yumi continued

"Don't make me go back there! I hated it; they treated us like animals in a zoo. Always observing our powers, performing experiments and then writing in their notebooks."

Kya hissed rising into the air

"We're sorry Kya, please control your powers." Aelita looked up at her

"I'm sorry, that wasn't called for. If you only knew what it was like in there." She replied landing back on the ground.

They arrived at Kadic and met up with Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich. Kya ran into Odd's arm and whispered something in his ear. Suddenly they walked away from the group towards the woods.

"What's up with those two?" Ulrich asked

"Kya had a vision last night. She saw the people from the school she escaped from, searching for her. When I asked her if she wanted to go back, she freaked out and levitated into the air." Yumi replied

"What was the name of that school?" Jeremy scratched his head

"Chen's School For The Gifted." Millie appeared handing them the article from the school's paper.

"Thanks Millie." Yumi smiled

"Your welcome." She replied and walked away

"Maybe I could do a search on this school. I doubt Kya is going to tell us." Aelita suggested.

"Good idea. We'll meet at Jeremy's room after school." Ulrich nodded

They all agreed and headed off to class, Ulrich and Yumi stayed back. They walked towards the mess hall and hid behind it. She kissed his soft lips and embraced slowly, while her eyes looked to see if anyone was around. Elsewhere Kya and Odd were walking to class when Kya stopped. She began to breath heavily and collapsed to the ground.

"Kya are you ok? Do you hear me?" He asked

"Odd please… don't leave me." She whispered and passed out.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What's going on here?" Jim asked running up to Odd

"Fainting spell, we'll have to take her to the infirmary." Odd replied

Jim picked her up and Odd followed him to the infirmary building. A few minutes later her eyes slowly opened and she saw Odd sitting beside her. She smiled and then sat up.

"What happened?" She whispered

"You fainted. Plus you broke your promise, you scared me." He replied

"I'm sorry, but I had another vision. They're here Odd and they want to take me back."

"Who are they?"

"They're from Chen's Schools For The Gifted. Special schools for people, like me, to receive help controlling our powers. Underneath we were guinea pigs in a huge experiment. Dr. Chen used my DNA to transfer to two other children he kept in isolation. Their names were Roxie and Sam. Once they awoke, they had my powers and Chen helped them to master them. He kept us together, performing other tests to see how strong our powers were. One night Roxie and Sam were taken away for hours, but returned looking so old, as if they had the life drained out of them. That's when I knew I had to get out before I turned into one of them."

"Are Roxie and Sam still alive?"

"Yes, but they're so weak. Chen is holding them somewhere and I promised I'd get them out."

"Kya, they were like family to you. Weren't they?"

"You could say that. I protected them and made sure they didn't suffer as I did."

"We'd better meet up with the others. They're all in Jeremy's room."

"Ok."

As they left the infirmary and headed to Jeremy's room. When they came in, Aelita turned to see them walk in. Everyone turned and as they gathered around Jeremy's computer. Kya soon came face to face with the place that felt like a prison.

"You're probably wondering what it was like there. What you see in front of you is a lie. All those happy faces, it was never a safe place to be in." Kya began slowly

"What was it like?" Aelita asked

"All the students were experimental guinea pigs for Chen's bidding. There were times where we'd be forced to use our powers until we became tired. When I went there, two other children were given my DNA. They turned out just like me, the same powers, everything. Their names were Roxie and Sam. I protected them, until Chen took performed one last experiment, making them weak and helpless. Though their powers became much stronger than mine." Kya continued

"Kya knows they're alive. She was hoping to get them out." Odd added

"The security looks impossible to hack into. Kya how did you get out?" Jeremy asked while he was typing.

"I used my powers to disconnect the system. Looks like they got a new one." Kya replied. "Look I'd better go, I just need to be alone right now."

She left the room, shutting the door behind her. Odd didn't move, but turned back to Jeremy.

"I have a feeling Chen is looking for Kya." Aelita began

"What make you say that?" Ulrich asked

"Last night Kya said she had a vision. An entire army was looking for her, pus she saw bright lights." Yumi interrupted

"Though why wait so long to come after her. I mean it has been so long, since Kya met us. It's something to think about." Jeremy continued

"Maybe they know more about her than we do." Aelita suggested; "Unless you all think it could be bigger than that."

"Anything is possible, but we'd better keep a close watch over her." Jeremy ordered

Outside Kadic Kya walked towards the woods and sat beneath a large tree. Everything around her seemed peaceful, until she had the strange feeling someone or something was watching her. She looked around, but saw nothing. As she closed her eyes, she leaned her head against the tree. In another part of town, a young girl accompanied by an older man walked along the busy streets. The girl appeared old, pale, and dressed in a simple blue dress. Her hair was white and tied into a braid, draping down her back.

"Where is she Roxie?" the man asked stopping in front of a small café.

"She's not far from here. I see woods all around her, plus a school not far away. Why do you want her back so badly? You have two others just like her." She replied slowly

"We made Kya a weapon of death. If attacked by outside forces she'd become strong enough to kill. That's why we have to take her back and terminate her. This experiment was a complete failure. Now let us return home, we'll be coming back for your sister soon."

"Understood." "_Kya if you can hear me. Chen is looking for you, he's going to harm you in some way._"

"_Where are you?_" Kya asked closing her eyes

"_In Chen's personal limousine. Sam is getting weaker everyday, please rescue us._" Roxie replied

"_Just hold on a little longer. My friends and I are coming for you two._"


	11. Experiments 22, 23, & 24

Experiments: 22, 23, & 24 

"Is she safe Roxie?" A voice asked

"Yes Sam, she's made friends at Kadic." Roxie replied

"When Chen finds her she'll be terminated. Why does he want to kill her?"

"He said that she's an angel of destruction. If any outside forces attacks her, she's been implanted with a microchip to enhance her powers, ten fold."

"I always wondered what it would be like to live out there."

"Beautiful."

They levitated right across from each other, within a large aqua padded room. There were murals of the city and woods painted on the walls. Above the moon's light shined through a giant skylight as they came into the light. Their white hair gave them an angelic glow, complimenting their white skin.

"Do you think she'll be strong enough to defeat Chen?"

"I know she is. Once were together we will all destroy them, combining our powers."

"Though I fear we might lose her…"

"No, there is someone who is not willing to give her up. His name is Odd. He has strong feelings toward her."

"_Kya I'd like for you to meet your sister and brother; Roxie and Sam, they have the same powers as you. Now you're not alone anymore._" Dr. Chen explained walking into Kya's hospital room.

"_Why haven't you told me about them before?_" She asked while she sat on her bed.

"_Because they weren't born yet. Both of them are around your age and we've designed a special room for all of you. Would you like to see it?_"

"_Ok._"

He led her out of the room and down the long white corridor. They stopped before a large pink padded door. Chen turned the silver knob and Kya walked inside to see a young boy and girl sitting on the white floor of the room. Kya gasped at their appearance, they were pale and had white hair.

"_What did you do to them?_" She asked

"_We enhanced their powers and it cost them. This is the result of becoming stronger._" He replied. "_Roxie, Sam this is your older sister Kya. Now would you two display your powers?_"

"_Yes, doctor._" They replied together

Both of them levitated into the air and created blue energy shields around them. Suddenly two lightning blots shot down at the floor. Kya also rose into the air and two more lightning bolts came at her. She suddenly created a force shield around herself, sending back their attack even harder than the first time. They neutralized the attack and all three of them landed back on the floor.

"_That was amazing. You could learn from each other. Now I'll be back tomorrow to check in._" Chen smiled

He left the room and they all stood around staring at each other. Kya sat down on a large bed, cover with white sheets.

"_Did you actually live in the city?_" Roxie asked sitting beside her

"_Yeah, but I ended up doing something, you two would believe._" Kya sighed

While they talked, Chen looked in through a hidden camera hidden in the ceiling. Two nurses stood on both sides of him writing down his dictations. Soon they left leaving the doctor alone.

The next morning Chen walked into the room to see the three children levitating in the center of the room. He came up to them as they looked down at him.

"_I see you're learning quickly Kya. Roxie, Sam you've taught her well. Now let's get started with today's lesson. Kya you can start._" He smiled tossing small red balls into the air.

Kya stared at them and began to move them with her mind. The balls moved around so fast that they exploded while the pieces fell to the ground

"_What happened?_" Chen asked

"_I don't know._" Kya replied staring down at the ground

"_Come with me Kya. There is something we need to do in surgery._"

"Kya can I come in? It's Odd." He knocked on the guest room door.

"Sure." She replied

The door opened on its own as he walked inside. She was levitating over her bed reading a book. He shut the door behind him, but found himself floating right up to her. Their eyes met as the book closed.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, "I know it was hard to talk about the school like that."

" I'm ok, don't worry about it." She sighed

"Kya listen to me. I really care about you…"

"You do? No one has ever said that to me."

"Guess I'm the first. But it's true."

She took his hand into hers and they hugged tightly. As they pushed back she blushed and held onto his hand.

"I… I feel the same way. It's weird because I never cared for someone besides Roxie and Sam; you're different and I like it."

"Would you want to go out for a walk?"

"Yeah."

The window slowly opened and they flew out, landing on the lawn. As they got to their feet, they started walking. Elsewhere Chen along with Roxie and Sam were being driven into town. Hours passed, Kya and Odd found themselves sitting at an outdoor café. She slowly wiped the sweat off her forehead, but Odd looked concerned.

"What's the matter?"

"They're all here, somewhere. Very close to where we are."

She began to breath heavily and stood up. Suddenly she rose into the air like a bullet, while a blue force shield appeared around her. People all around stopped and stared as Odd watched in terror. The force shield disappeared, revealing Kya, who had transformed. Wings spread out on both sides of her body, while she wore a pale blue dress.

"She's transformed we must get to her before she destroys the city." Chen commented, "I want all officers to report to these coordinates and try to bring her down."

"Where are you Chen? Show yourself! I know you're here. This is what you wanted, me out in the open. Here I am!" Kya shouted

"Kya! What's happening?" Odd cried

"Experiment 24 stay where you are. We're here to take you home, back with numbers 22 and 23." A voice called

"Chen."

An older man appeared dressed in a black suit, while a small army stood behind him. He looked up at her, while she gasped

"I'm sure Roxie and Sam will be glad to see you after so long."

"Let them go Chen! I will no longer allow you to make guinea pigs out of us."

A blue energy sphere formed in her hand and she through it at him. He neutralized the attack, but it didn't stop the other sphere hitting him directly. Chen fell to the ground, but was helped to his feet.

"Officers aim and fire!"

It became silent as a gun shot filled the air. Something pierced Kya's skin and she fell to the ground unconscious. Two men ran out and caught her, putting her into the back seat of Chen's limo.

"Kya!" Odd cried

"Beat it kid, get out here." An officer said stepping up to him

Odd turned and started running towards Yumi's house. As he came up the front walk Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting outside. They all looked up to see Odd stopping before them coughing.

"Odd is everything ok? Where's Kya?" Aelita asked

"Yeah I thought she'd be with you." Ulrich added

"Kya… captured by Chen… happened so fast." Odd panted

"We have to get her out of there." Jeremy continued as Odd fell onto the ground

"She's transformed and looked like a machine." Odd interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked


	12. Captured

Captured 

"She didn't look human, more like an android." Odd continued catching his breath

"That doesn't seem possible." Aelita interrupted

"Unless Chen might have done something to her, before she escaped." Jeremy suggested

"We don't know that for sure." Ulrich grunted

"I'm telling you guys the truth! Kya's gone and now she's turned into some sort of machine." Odd shouted

Then there was silence, until Yumi put her head down. She then looked around and smiled, but then got to her feet. Everyone watched her as she stood before the group, while they waited for what she had to say.

"Kya is in danger. Chen is planning to terminate his failed experiment." She began in a different voice.

"Yumi are you feeling ok? What's wrong with you?" Ulrich asked

"There isn't much time… you must save her before its too late." She paused and shook her head, "Ok what just happened?"

"You mean you don't remember what you just said?" Odd asked bewildered

"No, but I felt a presence telling me to warn you all." She replied

"I think Roxie or Sam contacted you telepathically." Aelita suggested, "How else could Yumi sound so different, but tell us to rescue Kya?"

"It's possible, but we have to get to work. We need to get into the school and get Kya, plus her family out of there." Jeremy continued

Elsewhere Chen had escorted Kya back into the same isolation room, created for her and her siblings. She walked slowly inside, but saw Roxie and Sam levitating in the air, sitting in to half circle chairs. Chen left shutting the door behind him Kya looked around, nothing had changed; everything was the same, as if she had never left.

"Kya are you ok? You look terrible." Roxie asked

"I don't know what's happening to me. I've become a monster." Kya whispered

"You don't remember do you?" Sam added

"Remember what?" She looked up at him curious

"The night before you left, we implanted a microchip inside you. This was programmed to enhance your powers, we were planning on sending you to the army." Chen entered the room, "Unfortunately we must terminate you 24. You are too dangerous to yourself and others living in the city."

"You will not touch her." Roxie hissed forming a shield around Kya

"Enough!" Chen shouted

The shield disappeared as he took out a tranquilizer gun. He shot it and Kya fell to the floor. Roxie and Sam became frightened as two nurses took Kya out on a gurney. They looked at each other, and then nodded.

"You contacted that girl Yumi. Is she psychic?" Sam asked

"Yes. She was strong enough to convey my message." Roxie replied

"We must wait for her friends to come. They'll need us to get to Kya."

"Understood."

Everyone met in Jeremy's room, while he hacked into the school's mainframe. As they all gathered around the screen, he pulled up a map of the entire building.

"Ok, her is a map of the building. We'll have to enter from a side entrance over here." He began pointing to the left hand side of the screen.

"Then it looks like that hall lead to a room." Aelita added

"We could try to hide in there, but we need to get to the security station at the end of the hall. Once inside we should be able to locate Roxie and Sam, plus Kya. So we'd better get going." He turned to them.

Back at the school, Kya awoke in a bright room. She was still laying on the gurney, but Roxie and Sam had been placed into two separate tanks filled with liquid, while they stood motionless.

"Where am I?" She groaned, "Roxie, Sam please wake up."

"There sleeping Kya, they can't hear you." Chen's voice filled the room through a speaker.

"What have you done Chen?"

"None of you were ready for the plans we originally had. Now you all must be terminated for good, so that we can continue our research."

"I doubt you'll find anyone like us."

"Don't be so sure." " It's only a matter of time before you can say goodbye to everything."

His voice faded out and she began to breath heavily. While she looked around tears rolled down her face, staining the blue scrubs she was wearing, plus the straps that held her down. Outside the school, the gang had already found the side entrance, as Jeremy consulted a print out of the map. Aelita opened the door and each of them walked inside.

"Now, the station is at the end of this hall. Let's go." He whispered

Slowly they began walking down the white hallway, until they stopped in front of a gray door. Jeremy nodded and Ulrich opened the door slightly to see rows of screens. As they walked inside each of them took a screen and began looking for Kya.

"I think we'd better split up." Yumi suggested, "We probably won't get caught so easily."

"Good idea, but who is going to go with the lovely couple?" Odd smirked

"You will." Aelita and Jeremy said together.

"Ok, we'll go find Kya. Jeremy and Aelita will find Roxie and Sam." Ulrich nodded

"So let's go we have to find her." Odd said making a move towards the door

"Not so fast we have to find her first. Hey there she is. She's in a room on the second floor. It's right in front of elevator." Jeremy pointed to the map

"Now we can go."

"Get numbers 22 and 23 back into the isolation room. It would be better for them not to witness this." Chen ordered two nurses

"Chen don't you dare hurt them!" Kya shouted

"Don't worry, not until your dead."

"I won't let you!"

Suddenly the straps to the gurney snapped into two pieces. Kya levitated and started destroying everything around her. Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich ran into the room, as Kya gasped to see her friends. A tear ran down her face and hit the floor, while the room was set on fire.

"We need to get out of here now." She began, "Come on."

They followed her out and into the elevator. Odd looked at her with a shocked expression, Kya stared down towards the floor.

"What did he do to you?" Ulrich asked

"Planted a microchip in me to enhance my powers. Chen wanted to send me to the army as a weapon of death." She whispered, "Odd I'm so sorry."

"Apologies will have to wait, Jeremy and Aelita found Roxie and Sam. They're already outside." Yumi interrupted as the doors opened.

A large army stood before them, but Kya got in front of her friends. She then used her powers to disarm the men. She held out her hands, Yumi grabbed on, Ulrich held Yumi's, and Odd took Kya's other hand. She started flying down the hall towards the other entrance. Gunshots could be heard in the distance, but Kya created a protective shield around her and her friends. Once they made it outside, Roxie and Sam, hugged Kya tightly. They all turned to see Chen and his army coming out of the main entrance.

"This ends now Chen." Kya shouted

"You aren't strong enough." He smirked

"No, but with my brother and sister we are."

They all took each other's hands and rose into the air. Clouds rolled in and it became dark as winds began to pick up. Suddenly the building caught on fire, while Chen tried to neutralize everything. All of his followers were burned in the fire, until he was left alone. Each of them focused their energy on him and a bright light surrounded everyone, the gang took cover a few feet away waiting to see the outcome.

The light disappeared and Kya, along with Roxie and Sam landed back on the ground. Everyone ran over to them, only to see they all suffered server injuries. Their clothes were ripped and bruises covered most of their bodies. Odd and Kya's eyes met as he gasped to see her appearance had changed. Wires were hanging lose, from her face and limbs, while creating a few sparks.

"Kya… what happened?" He asked

"Chen's revenge." Roxie replied

"He knew if we combined our powers together none of us would survive. It was too strong for any of us to handle." Sam added

"He's right, Chen knew it would be a risk, but for us it was worth it." Kya whispered

"Kya you can't leave us." Aelita sniffled

"I'll never forget anyone of you… I love you Odd."

"Maybe someday we'll find a way home again." Sam whispered

And with that they all rose into the air, a bright light surrounded them. Within a blink of an eye they disappeared without a trace. Odd looked up with tears in his eyes and fell to the ground.

"I love you too Kya." He replied

"Come on Odd let's go home." Ulrich said putting an arm around him.

He helped Odd to his feet and they all started heading towards Kadic. Once they got back to Ulrich's and Odd's room, each of them sat down on Ulrich's bed.

"I can't believe she's gone." Yumi whispered

"She was a true friend." Aelita added

"None of you knew her like I did. She was a great friend, who just wanted to fit in." Odd interrupted, "I… I loved her."

"We know Odd. She sort of brought out the best in you. Plus none of us had seen you so happy." Ulrich continued

Flash Forward 1 year later

(From Odd's P.O.V)

It's been a year since Kya, died. I sometimes think I see her waiting for me, but then my imagination runs away with me. She was a girl who needed to feel loved, since her childhood wasn't so pleasant. Once she opened up, there was a warm, caring person who was always around. We shared a lot of good times together and like Ulrich said; she brought out the best in me. I never knew I could care so much about one person, let alone defend her when times got tough. My friends may not have known her as well, but Kya will never be forgotten.

THE END


End file.
